Interactive Globe
The Interactive Globe or Explorer Globe is a toy used to turn on or off. There are modes to change it to on the globe. It is different to The Seven Continents and World Geography. Continents *North America *South America *Africa *Europe *Asia *Oceania *Antarctica Western Hemisphere (Americas) North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *The United States of America (USA) South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Europe *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *The Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia and Montenegro (Yugoslavia) *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *The United Kingdom (UK) *Vatican City Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin *Botswana *Burkina Faso (Upper Volta) *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire) *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Republic of the Congo *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Asia *Afghanistan *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Cambodia (Kampuchea) *China *Cyprus *East Timor *Georgia *India *Indonesia *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Myanmar (Burma) *Nepal *North Korea *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Thailand *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen Oceania *Australia *The Federated States of Micronesia *Fiji *Indonesia *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu United States *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware *Florida *Georgia *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York *North Carolina *North Dakota *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *South Dakota *Tennessee *Texas *Utah *Vermont *Virginia *Washington *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming Canada *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland & Labrador *Northwest Territories *Nova Scotia *Nunavut *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan *Yukon United Kingdom *England *Northern Ireland *Scotland *Wales Australia *Australian Capital Territory *New South Wales *Northern Territory *Queensland *South Australia *Tasmania *Victoria *Western Australia Oceans and Polar Regions Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Southern Ocean *Arctic Ocean Polar Regions *Antarctica *Arctic Compass Directions *North *South *West *East Modes Facts *Name *Capital *Population *Area *High Point *Money *Music *Distance *Comparison *Time Eureka Challenge *States *State Capitals *Continents *Countries *Country Capitals *Free For All Buttons *On/Off (will also turn itself off after a little while to preserve battery life, it says "Goodbye for now") *Repeat *Volume *Countries *States *Continents *Players *Levels *Start Leap-font Uses Category:Toy Category:Toys Category:Globe Toys